Valentine's List
by Ilyasviel16
Summary: Having no Valentine meant Allen had to act delivery boy, much to his chagrin. And at the last of his delivery list— Kanda. Who would even want to send that guy something? He wondered. As the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat.


'_Another love letter for Lenalee.'_

Allen gave a frown in exasperation at the letter he was holding. By far, this was the 61st letter addressed to the female Exorcist, and he wasn't even done sorting until the bottom of the piles stacked in his bedroom. Letters and gifts were scattered everywhere—the floor, atop his desk, stuffed inside open drawers, and even his bed. It was hard to believe that this was Allen Walker's room, lest they see the occupant himself snoozing on the floor, leaning on the door, at night.

He needed to finish this before sunrise came, and that was only a few hours away.

Why did he get into this weird situation again?

Oh, right.

Komui, Lenalee, and their weird ideas. If those siblings had even a single similarity, it would have been their odd train of thought. And even if he held the Lee siblings as beloved friends, most of the time it was bothersome to be always on the receiving end.

It all started a week back.

* * *

><p>"Allen! Allen! Allen!" came the enthusiastic yells from the end of the hallway. Along with it were hastened footsteps.<p>

The one known as Allen turned around in curiosity, only to be tackled to the ground. He didn't even see his assailant; just a blur of red and black and green. Instantly, he knew it was Lavi, his over-energetic friend. It was only morning, and he was already filled with sugar.

"L-Lavi?" Allen sputtered in indignation, his gaze landing on the hyped up Exorcist incredulously. He flailed as they crashed to the ground, the older male on top of him.

"Allen! Guess what!" Lavi raised his upper torso, resulting him in putting pressure on Allen's stomach as he sat on it. He seemed pretty excited on whatever it was he wanted to tell his friend, so much that he didn't notice he was knocking the air out of the white-haired boy.

"L…Lavi. G-Get off… me," Allen choked out.

The redhead blinked and looked at him, before realizing what he had done. With a yelp, he scrambled off Allen and pulled him up, speaking apologies.

But as soon as the young Walker recomposed himself, Lavi got back to his hyperactive state, shaking him by the shoulders in doubled excitement.

"Guess what!" he repeated, his tone taking on a slightly higher octave.

Allen, although being shaken, managed to reply a muttered, "What?"

Lavi released his shoulders, making him stumble backwards. He was lucky he had –almost– perfect reflexes. This enabled him to find a footing and stable himself before he crashed into someone. Or worse, something dangerous like a dangerously-placed stone pillar or something.

Lavi did a stupid pose. "It's almost Valentine's Day!" He was grinning stupidly. Now, Allen could see why Kanda called Lavi a 'stupid rabbit.' He could really transform into a moron, even though he was supposed to be a genius.

"Huh?" Allen said, his voice dragging as his face took on an expression of a dark mood. Comically, you could see a sweat drop on his head, and a few squiggly purple lines decorating the underside of his uncursed eye.

He knew what that meant. The 14th of February always meant there would be too much red and pink and white all over everywhere. That, and floating hearts wherever you glanced. Allen had to admit celebrating such an event would be nice, but only when you had someone to celebrate it with. When you didn't, it's a special day to sulk alone in the dark corners of your room.

What he didn't get, however, was why Lavi was so worked up about it. Did he have a girlfriend or a lover? As far as Allen was concerned, them from the Black Order were too busy hunting down Akumas and the Noahs to actually worry about those things.

Oh, wait, wait.

Valentine's Day meant single females sulking. And that meant another woman-hunt for Lavi.

"Oh, the joy of it all! Allen, go with me!" Lavi outstretched his hand for the younger boy to take.

Why Lavi wanted to take _him_, of all people, along with his crazy idea, he also wished to know. He was too innocent for this. Or rather, he didn't want a repeat of what had happened to him when he was still with his beloved –do note the sarcasm– Master. He didn't want his eyes burned further.

"Uh… I'll pass."

Lavi made a hurt expression, his hand held against his own chest. "Oh, Allen. You wound me so."

…Why did that move remind him of a Tyki Mikk from an alternate dimension?

"Why wouldn't you want to accompany me on this conquest?"

It was actually weird to hear Lavi speak in such formal speech.

Him being Allen Walker, the polite British boy who did everything in a courteous manner, who cared for his friends' feelings – whether they were faking or not– he decided to be tactful in his answer.

"Uh. Lavi, I have something important… to do."

Where was the panda, ahem, Bookman, when you needed him to kick his apprentice?

Lavi blinked his single eye and looked at him in scrutiny, trying to see if he was lying. Which was obvious; he was. His smile was strained, his posture stiff, and his speech stuttered and in parts.

But before the Bookman successor could humbly point this out, interrupted them was a cheerful voice.

"Allen-kun! Lavi!"

Both boys turned their heads towards the newcomer, and saw Lenalee heading towards them with her clipboard, smile and all.

"Ah…Lenalee."

"Lena, my dear. Help me convince Allen here that accompanying me would be the best thing he would do in his life!" Lavi clasped his hands around Lenalee's.

Allen gave him another incredulous look. Did Komui give Lavi something to make him act like this? His movements weren't usually as exaggerated as this. Or was this a side to his friend he had yet to see?

Either way, he didn't like it; it was too odd.

Lenalee looked blank before she frowned and whacked Lavi on the head with the clipboard.

"Lavi! Keep your perverted ideas to yourself! Allen-kun has a lot of things to do!" she scolded, now having an expression of irritation adorning her face.

Allen dumbly looked at her. "Huh? …I do?"

The green-haired female nodded cheerfully, gesturing to the hallway she came from. "Yep. Brother wants to see you," she said, winking at him discreetly before towing Lavi out of sight.

Allen was left alone, watching the two disappear down the hall.

Somehow, that wink gave him a shudder, as if promising a certain freezing hell if he were to continue to Komui's office.

But since he had not much to do, and because he was already done with his morning training, he opted to just go along and see if Lenalee was telling the truth. Maybe she was only bluffing to get him out of Lavi's way.

So he walked to the office of the older Lee and kindly greeted the lone male inside, asking if there was something he needed Allen to do.

Turns out, Lenalee wasn't bluffing. Komui really did need him for something.

"Allen-kun, do you already have a Valentine?" Komui asked, acting normal for once.

Allen, surprised by the question, stared at him for a few seconds. Oh, right. Komui was almost decent when Lenalee was out of the conversation. So, maybe, just maybe, he would be safe.

Oh, only if he knew he wouldn't be, either way, he wouldn't have answered and bolted it out of there.

"Uh… No."

Why was he being asked this? It made no sense. And if he could remember right, the Order had better things to do rather than celebrate Valentine's Day.

A strange glint passed through Komui's glasses, and he was actually tempted to high-tail it out of there. He. Didn't. Like. This. Not one bit.

"Well then, since you have nothing to do, you'll be in charge of the delivery system!"

"Uh…Okay," Allen replied, before his brain actually processed what their Supervisor had just said. When it did, on the other hand, the young male replied with a yell of, "WHAT?"

* * *

><p>In his despair, Allen grabbed a pillow from his bed and pressed it against his face, yelling into it. The sound was muffled by the thick layer, and he was grateful. It was already three, and he didn't want someone to hear him screaming at some ungodly hour in the morning.<p>

Apparently, the Valentine Express was the idea of Lenalee, and approved by Komui without much thought. The younger Lee had reasoned that it would probably lighten up the Order HQ, since they were recently so busy with a lot of things. But when Komui had thought better about it, it was a way for someone to chance upon his beloved Lenalee. But since it had been a day after he approved it, and preparations were already ongoing, so he had no choice but to take it upon himself and make sure no one was to dirty his beloved sister's purity.

'_But…why me?'_ Allen thought, his silver eyes plastered on the dull ceiling. It could have been anyone from the Order. The finders. Or someone from the Science Division. Or even Kanda—certainly that bastard had no Valentine.

Speaking of Kanda… _Did_ he have one? It was impossible, as far as anyone could tell. But… just, what if? Maybe he just expressed his feelings in another way. In a… Kanda-ish way.

Allen made a face. The image of Kanda with someone was too gross.

And oddly, it bothered him.

* * *

><p>Allen yawned into his hand. The sorting of the few final mountains of letters and chocolates and the such took him four hours. Which means he finished after dawn, not giving him any time to sleep. But he could manage, with food. Jerry's cooking would certainly give him the energy to do his assigned task for the day. All those Mitarashi Dango! Ah, it would be heaven on earth!<p>

Just as he was day dreaming about the food he was going to order, he bumped into someone as he was about to enter the dining hall.

"Tch. Watch where you're going, Moyashi."

Allen looked up with a glare in his eyes, but a smiling face.

"Ah, good morning, Bakanda. You still look like you've eaten your foot and didn't care much for the taste." He replied casually, his tone lilting and cheerful. "And, my name is Allen."

That caused a spark to ignite between the two of them.

"How about I make you eat Mugen instead?" Kanda growled, his glare intensifying.

Allen returned the gesture. "How can I eat it if it's shoved up your ass?"

The spark that was once there grew into lightning, and if you looked, you would easily see the fire breaking out around them. You didn't even need to squint; it was clear as day.

Their meetings were always like this. It always started with a mistake, a teeny-weeny mistake coming from Allen. Next was Kanda's provocation with an insult. Which was easily countered with Allen's sarcastic remark. Kanda would answer back, and thus started a glaring contest, albeit with a smile on Allen's part.

It was like two demons met each other for the first time, and with their excitement-slash-hatred, they set fire the whole world with an inferno.

Poetic, but that was how the symbolism went.

But, even if none of them would admit it, they enjoyed the not-so-safe banter they always had. A day wouldn't be complete without a petty argument striking up between the two. It was already a part of their lives, though those lives would probably end, or be lessened, if they didn't keep the fighting to a minimum.

"Allen, Yu, you two shouldn't be fighting! It's too early in the morning!" Lavi called as he casually sauntered to where the two were standing. He immediately stepped back, however, when all of a sudden, their glares were directed at him.

"Shut up or I'll shove it up _your_ ass," the two chorused. It was those few times wherein the opposites would agree with each other on something; eliminate those who tried to interfere with their fight.

Lavi chuckled nervously. "But seriously, you two. This isn't the time, _nor day_ to be having a lover's quarrel. C'mon, it's Valentine's Day!"

Allen didn't seem to get his implications as he calmed down. "Don't even remind me! All those letters I must deliver," he said, groaning.

Unfortunately, Kanda did. He glared at Lavi, his hand hovering over Mugen, which he kept at his side. "_What the fuck_ did you just say, stupid rabbit? Do you have a death wish of sorts? Because if you do, I can fulfill those."

Lavi didn't seem fazed this time. "Wow, Yu! That's the first time you said something long!"

In an instant Mugen was brandished, and was speared towards the red-haired Bookman, who ducked out of the way at the last second before speeding into the dining hall, and out of sight.

Kanda clicked his tongue, swearing to God he would get Lavi's head one day. After he did, he pivoted on his heel and strode away, his midnight-colored hair swishing behind him.

Allen stared at him unconsciously, somewhat mesmerized by the movement he did. Those precise and fluid movements, his footsteps not creating even the slightest sound. They were… hypnotizing.

He recoiled back into reality, his face twisting with disgust. Kanda? Hypnotizing? What a bothersome thought!

Though, he refused to admit it was true.

* * *

><p>Just after lunch, Allen was down to his final three deliveries. Even if he had sorted the packages and letters last night and earlier this morning, there were still several that got mixed up with someone else's. Thus he had no choice but to go back and forth the opposite ends of the Order castle just to deliver them. There were few females in the HQ, so they had the most.<p>

Lenalee harbored most of them, and Miranda quite a few- "And once came from Marie!"- and a few female finders.

The final deliveries—Lavi, Kanda, and for him.

He looked at the three letters innocently lying between his fingers.

Lavi he could understand. But, but, but…

Kanda?

Having a letter?

Allen's jaw dropped in disbelief.

Someone actually sent Kanda a letter! A Valentine's letter!

'_Bloody hell, it's the Apocalypse!'_ To think someone would actually find Kanda attractive… Wait, but Allen himself found the Asian male attractive, so was there something wrong with it? Kanda was pretty in his own masculine way.

'_Yes, there is indeed something wrong with that, and that would be me thinking it. Kanda, attractive? Hah!'_

He stood in front of the Exorcist's room, pondering whether he should knock, slip the letter under the door, or just not give it. Hmm. Decisions, decisions. Then, he wondered why the hell he was even hesitating.

Just as he raised his knuckle to rap lightly on the door, it opened, revealing a Kanda who was deadpanning the door before the gaze turned into a glare.

"What the hell do you want, Moyashi?"

Allen smiled sweetly.

"It's Allen, Bakanda. Delivery for you." He held out the letter to Kanda's face, waving it to and fro, resisting the urge to snicker when he saw how Kanda's curious dark orbs followed it.

He crossed his arms with his trademark scowl. "I don't want it."

Allen fought another urge—this time saying 'really now,' and just sighed to fake exasperation. "Just take it, will you?"

But Kanda's eyes were also sharp. He saw Allen looking at it with his peripheral view. He smirked and slipped the letter from Allen's fingers to his own, brushing their digits ever-so-slightly.

"Jealous, Moyashi?"

This caused a twitch. Allen, now having his usual glaring-yet-smiling expression decorating his youth face, replied back politely, "I have my own, Bakanda, and I don't want a letter from someone who's too blind and stupid to actually see you as attractive." To prove his point, he waved the folded parchment addressed to him in front of the Asian.

"But, read it. I'm curious what this guy's has to say to you." It was Allen's turn to smirk, as Kanda rolled his eyes at him while he gently ripped the top of the envelope.

Wow, they were actually having a normal conversation without fire and lightning. There really is an Apocalypse coming soon, and he was sure as hell that it wasn't going to be Earl Millennium who starts it.

Dark eyes scanned the letter hastily, before another smirk blossomed in Kanda's features. It was obvious he was amused. Though why, Allen wanted to know. He tilted his head backwards, trying to see what was written. But it was in vain, since Kanda was a whole lot taller than him, so no matter what discreet movement he tried to do, he still couldn't see even a single word written on it.

He was curious. But he didn't want to show that to the arrogant bastard smirking as he took glances at Allen while reading the letter.

Once the Asian was done, Allen crossed his arms. He still had that letter to deliver to Lavi, and Kanda was taking his sweet time smirking at him.

"Kand-"

He didn't even get the time to finish the name as he was pulled roughly by the collar into Kanda's room and slammed to the wall beside the still-open door—in just a span of a few seconds.

Just as fast, Kanda was kissing him.

Kanda Yu, the anti-social bastard to glared at everyone and anyone who even dared take a step near him and the one who appeared to hate even a single strand of his white hair was kissing him, Allen Walker, the one who was the exact opposite of him and his number one enemy in the Order.

The kiss started one-sided, with only Kanda moving his lips firmly against Allen's in a slow, but sure motion. But when a hand gently grabbed Allen's chin and tilted his head to the side, the white-haired male finally recovered from the shock of the realization of what was happening to him, and he kissed back.

It seemed like Allen was far more inexperienced in comparison with Kanda; his movements were much more clumsy than Kanda's, which were firm and sure, as if he's done this a thousand times already that he already memorized the process of what to do.

This thought drove Allen's possessive instincts—he didn't even know he had them— to edge, and he started pushing back, trying his best to participate as well in the domination game Kanda had started. His efforts made little progress, however, because the Asian held him firmly yet gently. Was he being manipulated? He didn't know. He did his best to push back and respond as passionately as Kanda did, but his movements were still inferior.

Who knew Kanda Yu would be such a great kisser?

Kanda licked and sucked lightly on his bottom lip, demanding entrance. Allen complied eagerly, deciding to just go along with it and enjoy the moment. Oddly, up until now, he didn't feel bothered by what they were doing. It just… felt right. It felt as if kissing your number one enemy-slash-friend (which was a guy, by the way) was the most normal thing to do after sunset. And even with Kanda's almost aggressive actions, he was _surprisingly_ gentle with his advances. Allen felt the tight grip on his collar lessen, the strong hand slipping to hold him by the sides of his arms.

As soon as he parted his lips to let in Kanda's intruding tongue, it wasted no time in exploring. Every nook and cranny of the younger male's cavern was licked, his lips still being sucked on. Allen, a bit miffed Kanda was doing all the work here, tried to use his own appendage to enter Kanda's mouth, but to no avail; the stubborn bastard just made him engage in another dance of dominance, this own utilizing their tongues. And needless to say, Allen lost. He really had no first-hand experience in this, no matter how detailed Cross usually explained his own conquests.

It wasn't his first kiss (Road took the liberty on stealing that) but it was the first kiss of his (not to mention a French kiss!) that actually _mattered_.

It was only a few seconds, but to both of them, it felt as if the kiss lasted for hours. The moment was too important to actually shrug off with _only a few seconds_.

* * *

><p>Allen stared at the closed door of Kanda's room, blinking. He brought up a gloved hand to his lips and used a finger to trace his lower lip. Suffice to say, it was somewhat swollen with being so roughly kissed.<p>

He breathed out. It hadn't been his imagination. Kanda really kissed him.

"_Read yours," he said, still smirking as he held up his received letter to eye level. His smirking widening as his dark eyes landed on Allen, who was still somewhat dazed, and whose lips received full attention of Kanda's eyes, he closed the door._

Tilting his head in question, he decided to open his.

As if on cue, a jaw dropped in disbelief.

Silver eyes stared at the paper. On it was a very cheesy love letter. But it wasn't that that caught Allen's attention.

It was the name.

_Signed,_

_Kanda._

Oh, and the super loopy handwriting that could never have belonged to Kanda in a thousand years.

'_Wait a minute! This is Lenalee's penmanship!'_

On a sudden whim, Allen ripped open the letter addressed to Lavi. It came as another shock.

_Dear Lavi,_

_Yu kissed me, and we're finally together! Your plan with Lenalee worked, at last. I thank you very much._

_With love,_

_Allen._

One would be surprised to find Allen racing through the empty hallways of the Order at top speed, looking even angrier than he ever was with Kanda.

"LAVIIIIIIII! LENALEEEEEE!"

They were set up.

* * *

><p>Weee! M'done, finally! Labored on this for two-three days. Rushed, so it's not my best work, but the longest I've written so far. Imagine, a one-shot with 3k+ words! I've broken my record once again!. :'D K. Ignore me and my babbles. It's not too romantic, but yeaaaaaaah. :)))<p>

Tell me what you think, yes? Drop a review.

Yullen ftw. ( ~ O 3O)~

xoxo,

Yasvi


End file.
